Sudden Changes
by MistressCelestyna
Summary: RE-DONE. When Kagome agree's to help Rin, she she thrown into a new world of problems involving a throne and the stoic Lord of the West.


Sudden Changes

A/N: Alright guys! Ive decided to completely re-do this story. Every chapter will be redone! I hope new and previous readers will enjoy reading the new version!

Twilight always was her favorite time to stare at the sky in the Feudal Era. The city lights and smog were no longer blocking the seemingly ending sky. It brought Kagome much comfort to be able to sit and gaze at the beautiful sight. She could now afford to stay up and watch stars, since they were not forced to get up at the crack of dawn by the so called leader of their rag tag group. Shards were scarce to be seen or felt by either miko in the group. Kikyo had joined a month or so ago, proclaiming her love for InuYasha and denied wanting to drag him to hell anymore. She made outrageous claims of wanting children with InuYasha and he would use the jewel to bring her back to life.

A smirk crossed Kagome's face thinking about the bold statement. She had spent _years_ here looking for root of her problem; The Jewel. Did Kikyo think she could really have the jewel for such a selfish wish? Kagome was prepared for the worst. Kikyo being in the 'Delicate State' as InuYasha put was doted upon and treated like royalty. Miroku and Sango even gave the woman a second chance. Kagome wished she could be for forgiving; she was a naturally forgiving person and she had forgiven this woman far too many times, saved her life far too many times.

Standing now, she wiped away the dirt on her skirt and slowly started to walk back to camp. She had honestly never felt so, out of the loop with her group before. InuYasha was not allowed to communicate with her unless it was an insult and Sango was usually busy help Kikyo do some mundane task of finding souls. She had been replaced, and she wondered how the final battle would turn out. She was sure Kikyo didn't have all of her spiritual powers since she was indeed dead. They would ultimately need her assistance to kill Naraku.

She reached the camp easily and began setting up her sleeping bag and pillow. She smiled at the warm thoughts that invaded her mind of Shippo cuddling up with her right about now. He had been left with Kaede; the old woman was almost unable to get around. She unzipped her bag and slipped in feeling toasty and comfortable. She contemplated leaving the group, but her honor prevented her from doing so.

"Your finally back, don't just wonder off wench!" InuYasha's brash voice ripped her peaceful night to shreds.

"It's not like you noticed until I was long gone and not able to cook dinner."

"Do not talk to him like that, learn your place girl." The cold voice of Kikyo joined them now.

Kagome rolled over in her sleeping bag ,facing the duo. "Listen, I'm not providing food anymore. No more Ramen, Potato snacks or jerky. Find and cook your own food!"

InuYasha's face lost the hateful expression. He really didn't like treating Kagome this way, but Kikyo was his life now and he was dedicated to making her happy.

"Now Lady Kagome that's not really necessary." Miroku tried to calm the situation a small bit.

"Actually I think it is! I provide you _all_ with nice sleeping bags, food, and bathing supplies and this is how I get treated" She hastily gets up out of her sleeping bag, her face flushed with anger.

"We do not need any of that! Silly girl we know how to provide for ourselves." Kikyo spoke.

"Oh? Is that so? Then I'll be taking these." She walked around the camp snatching all of the sleeping bags and shoved them all into her yellow bag again.

"Kagome!" Sango reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Kagome yelled, backing away. "You have no idea how hard I work for you all to accept me like you did before she came!"

"Kagome, Kikyo can since the shards better, she knows Naraku better tha-" She stopped InuYasha

"Because she slept with him! I can since the presence on her some nights!"

InuYasha's hand was around her neck in an instant and she glared into the golden eyes of the man she used to love.

Her eyes then widened as she looked past InuYasha and into the forest. Pristine white walked closer and closer to their small group and she was almost surprised no one noticed the tall figure walking silently toward them.

"Have you no honor?" The deep baritone of the voice shook the group.

She was dropped suddenly and everyone turned to greet their guest in white. Coughing she looked up at the man, who usually struck fear into her. She couldn't have been happier to see Sesshomaru.

-V-

Sesshomaru watched as his ward and Jaken set up a small camp on the skirts of the village InuYasha resided in. He had been keeping very close tabs on his half-brother and so called mate. He did not trust the dead woman. He walked silently through the tree's coming upon the small group. His eyes narrowed as he watched the abuse of the living miko. He did not understand how she could let someone treat her that way. Watching her stomp around camp and collect the items she provided for the group he debated making himself known. It was just two days ago when he spoke with the group last.

~Flashback~

"What the hell do you want bastard? You're not taking my Tetsugia!" InuYasha pulled it out and swung it onto his shoulder.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he stepped into the middle of the camp and glanced at everyone. His gaze stopped at Kagome. "Tell me, are you educated Miko?"

Standing up she nodded. "I am Sesshomaru-dono."

"Don't address him like that! He's done nothing for you bitch!" InuYasha lashed out, angry at the respect she was giving him.

InuYasha was silenced with a growl before he continued. "Is this so? This Sesshomaru's ward is in need of a human companion and teacher and you will be it."

Narrowing her eyes slightly in anger Kagome stepped forward looking into his face. "You could ask for something once in a while. Besides, if you would like me to do this, I have something to ask of you."

Fully expecting her resistance and anger he was slightly surprised at her boldness. "What would this task require of me?"

"You have to travel with us. The final battle is approaching fast and we would double our chances of surviving if you were here."

"No way in hell! He is not traveling with us! You are you of your fucking mind! Im the alpha and I say who and what joins this group." InuYasha stood up growling, Kikyo by his side with her hands on her hips.

"I will think upon this proposition Miko." Saying his last word he turn on his heel and strode out of camp.

Kagome sighed, and slumped back down, Sango appearing at her side. "I don't know if that was a good idea…"

Kagome shrugged, hoping Sesshomaru would come back, she was sure he wouldn't let InuYasha abuse her like he did, it was not honorable.

~End~

Deciding that he had made his mind up, he walked out of the bush and tree's and walked toward the loud camp. Seeing the miko in mid-air made his eyes narrow. Catching the miko's gaze he spoke his presence to the group. InuYasha dropped her quickly and she landed hard on her shoulder. Groaning feeling the bone shift she stood up.

"I have accepted your proposal Miko."

Something inside of her stirred and she felt happiness spread inside her and she smiled. "I am glad you thought it over."

"Rin and Jaken will join us tomorrow. We will start heading west in the morning."

A loud growl caught the attention of the two. "No. We are not going that way. You are not staying here, Take the bitch and leave!" InuYasha's breathing was erratic.

Sesshomaru stepped forward. "For the time being I am the alpha. You were never alpha to begin with, you never provided one meal for your pack, always relying on the miko to provide you with food."

InuYasha drew his sword and pointed it at the man. Kikyo stepped forward trying to calm InuYasha. "Don't do this, he will kill you and you know it. If you don't you are a fool."

Glancing at his mate he settled down enough to grab her and jump into his favorite tree. Sighing in relief that a catastrophe had been avoided Kagome settled down and opened her bag and pulled out a small journal. It came equipped with a calendar, thanks to her mom. She noticed a bright yellow star sticker on the upcoming Wednesday and realized it would be her twentieth birthday.

Smiling a sad smile she ran her finger over the star and wrote neatly 'My Birthday' in the slot under the star. Flipping the page she began writing her feelings in the lined pages of the journal. Hours passed and everyone had fallen asleep, with the exception of the lord sitting across from her, resting on a tree. She was sure he was not. Peering at his closed eyes she slowly brought her hand up to her neck and pulled the long chain out, exposing a necklace.

The small pendant on the end of the chain looked ancient, holding a star with a cherry blossom in the middle of it. She stroked the necklace lovingly and looked down at it. Her mother had given it to her as an early birthday gift, only telling her it was her fathers.

Golden eyes loot in the necklace with great curiosity, how did she come into possession of that necklace? Pendants like that were given to a war lord's next in line to inherent the throne. Did she steal it form somebody? He quickly ruled that out, she was to pure to steal from anyone. Watching her as she placed it back into her shirt she made herself comfortable in the strange wrap everyone had been sleeping in and rolled toward the fire.

"I have an extra blanket if you need it Sesshomaru." Her voice was barley a whisper.

"I do not require one." He was surprised she could tell he was awake.

Nodding she snuggled deeper into the bag and her breath gently evened out.

Glancing at the stars for a moment Sesshoamru closed his eyes again and started to decipher where she could've gotten the necklace.


End file.
